Corazones de Acero
by RHime-chan
Summary: Que pasa cuando dos piromaniacos como Roy y Axel se conocen...? Crossover de Kingdom Hearts con Fullmetal Alchemist. RoyxEd, AkuRoku y un poco de Zemyx n n
1. Sin nada mas que hacer

Que pasa cuando dos piromaniacos como Roy y Axel se conocen..?? Crossover de Kingdom Hearts y Fullmetal Alchemist. RoyxEd y AkuRoku

**Disclaimer**: Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes le pertenecen al gran Tetsuya Nomura-sama y a Disney, Fullmetal Alchemist y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa-sama, Los Padrinos Magicos y sus personajes le pertenecen a Butch Hartman.

--

**Capitulo 1 **

**Sin nada mas que hacer...**

Eran las 3 de la tarde, y por fin Axel y Roxas habían terminado con su mision...matar heartless.

Como siempre, después de un largo día de recolectar corazones, matar heartless e ir a investigar si había algún mundo por ahi que valiera la pena conquistar y/o destruir, Axel y Roxas se sentaron juntos en la torre de reloj de Twilight Town para platicar y comer un rico helado de sal marina.

'Oye, Roxas...'

'hmmm? si que pasa Axel? ...espera, no me vas a decir que quieres que te acompañe a algún mundo que ni siquiera conocemos solo porque estas aburrido, o si??' contesto el enano de cabello rubio con un tono entre molesto y cansado.

'Ay, vamos Roxas!! sera divertido!!'

Ya era la tercera ves esta semana que Axel le pedía a Roxas que fuera con el en busca de un mundo que no tubiera que ver con esas películas para niños de Disney...

y es que según Axel, "siempre eran lo mismo: la princesa se enamora del príncipe azul y viven felices para siempre" ...que aburrido!!

Axel no era el tipo de personas que aguantaba eso...no, a Axel le gustaba la acción, el peligro, la aventura, el suspenso, y todo eso.

No como Roxas...de quien por cierto era novio, desde que Axel le confeso a Roxas su amor en su 16° cumpleaños...claro que los regalos que le dio Axel a Roxas ese día fueron un apasionado beso en los labios y un pase directo a su cama y Roxas los recibió con mucho, mucho gusto...

...siguiendo con el tema, Roxas era todo lo contrario a Axel, (la verdad ni se porque le dijo que si desde el principio, claro que con ese tipo de regalos...quien no?)

Roxas era tranquilo, simple, le gustaban las cosas románticas como flores, cartas de amor, poemas , la cama de Axel, etc. y casi nunca se quejaba amenos que le dieran uno de esos helados de sal marina...tampoco le molestaba tener que ir a esos mundos 'para niñitas', al contrario, le encantaban por que como dije antes, le gustaban las cosas románticas (y con eso de que siempre había un final feliz y las princesas encontraban a su verdadero amor...), lamentablemente por el, su novio odiaba esas cosas y casi nunca le hacia sentir como si estuviera en uno de esos cuentos de fantasía...

Bueno, sigamos con la historia...

'Pero para que quieres ir a buscar otro mundo, Axel? Que no te basta con los que ya conocemos..?'

'Claro que no! Roxas, tu sabes que ODIO esos mundos...son tan...--'

'Aburridos? Infantiles? **Románticos**?'

'SI!!'

'ay...'-suspiro Roxas- 'bueno, esta bien, como que tipo de mundo te gustaría conocer?'

...y con eso, Roxas decidió hacer lo que su querido novio tanto le había pedido...después de todo, no tenia nada mas importante que hacer y si no lo hacia, sabia que esa y las siguientes noches no le darían nada de leche si saben a lo que me refiero...y eso nunca es bueno.

'hmmm...no se, pero con que no tenga nada, NADA que ver con eso de Disney...con que tenga algo de acción, aventura y ese tipo de cosas me basta' Axel contesto y dio un gran suspiro. Roxas volteo y vio la cara de emocion de Axel y se puso a pensar por un rato sobre como le iban a hacer para encontrar ese mundo al que Axel tanto queria ir.

'hmmm...ah!! ya se!! que tal si buscamos en algun café Internet si hay algún mundo al que podamos ir?'

'_no sabia que habia uno de esos cafes Internet por aquí..._' penso Axel sorprendido..'Claro Roxas!'

Después de hora y media de buscar y buscar, Roxas encontró una pagina que afortunadamente, tenia una lista de todos los mundos que se podían visitar y una pequeña descripción de cada uno.

'Mira Axel! Este mundo se ve interesante' grito el rubio de ojos azules haciéndose a un lado para que Axel pudiera leer lo que decía sobre el mundo "interesante"

'A ver...' se acerco a leer lo que decía en la pagina. 'Ame—Ames--'

'Amestris...dice Amestris, Axel' le corrigió Roxas, señalando en la pantalla un cuadro que decía "Amestris" en letras grandes y que brillaban

'Ya lo sabia...!'

(mencione que Axel no era tan listo como lo aparentaba ser y que no sabia leer tan bien que digamos..?)

'bueno y que dice oh gran maestro y sabe-lo-todo de la pronunciación y lectura?' dijo Axel tratando de hacerle burla al rubio...osea, no todos saben leer tan bien como tu Roxas!

'Aquí dice que Amestris es conocido por su ejercito y su habilidad para controlar un tipo de magia...'

Axel se imagino a los soldados con poderes mágicos, pero no se los imagino como el tipo que te hacen pensar '' wow, tienen poderes mágicos! Mira que poderosos son!'' noooo, Axel se los imagino como si fueran haditas con uniforme militar -rosa por cierto- y con varitas mágicas en vez de armas, tanques o algo así...mas fácil, Axel se los imagino como Jorgen Von Strángulo de Los Padrinos Mágicos pero en rosa...como verán, Axel no toma las cosas enserio y se burla de todo y todos cuando puede...

'Jaja, soldados mágicos...' Roxas volteo a verlo y le hizo cara de ''de que rayos me hablas?'', movió la cabeza de lado a lado como diciendo ''dios dame paciencia''..._'o por lo menos dale un cerebro' _pensó.

'Axel, podrías se un poco SERIO, en tu vida..?

'nop'

'...bueno, como iba diciendo...Amestris es conocido por su ejercito y su habilidad con un tipo de magia...pero le dicen "Alquimia" ...'

'Ah..' dijo el pelirrojo con tono de aburrido

'...y al parecer no tiene ninguna relación con Disney--' fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Roxas, por que cuando Axel escucho "ninguna relación" y "Disney" en la misma oración, sonrió y dijo:

'Nada que ver con Disney? Ok! Con eso me basta!!' en ese momento agarro a Roxas del brazo, abrió un portal y se fueron a Amestris...

'Oigan!! no se pueden ir sin pagar!!' grito el dueño del café Internet...pero para entonces los dos ya se habían ido...pobre dueño, y eso que le debían ya mas de 50 munny...

--

Bueno, este es el primer capitulo de Fullmetal Hearts...o Corazones de Acero en español...aunq me gusta mas Fullmetal hearts, suena...mas dramático? (aunq corazones de acero suena igual de dramático...) XP ah, no se -.-

comenten! Quiero saber q les parece :D y si tienen alguna pregunta o si quieren que le agregue algo manden me un PM, tambien manden reviews, porque si no, no podre subir el siguiente capitulo / no vale la pena subir algo que nadie va a leer o si?

Ah! y en el siguiente capi aparece Roy y Edward y otros personajes de FMA..


	2. Excusas y pretextos

**Disclaimer**: Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes le pertenecen al gran Tetsuya Nomura-sama y a Disney, Fullmetal Alchemist y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa-sama

--

**Capitulo 2**

**Excusas y pretextos**

'Esto es Amestris...?' pregunto Axel, y por el tono que uso, parecía que no le agradaba mucho.

'Pues, se parece a la foto que tenían en la pagina...' dijo Roxas mientras los dos miraban a su alrededor.

El paisaje era hermoso, se podía ver como las nubes lentamente se movían con el viento, a lo lejos se podía ver una que otra colina y también como poco a poco el sol cambiaba de un naranja pastel a un intenso rojo que le recordaba a Roxas a su querido Axel...bueno al menos eso pensaba nuestro querido Roxy, porque dicho pelirrojo no soportaba ese tipo de paisajes...amenos que hubiera alguna explosión a lo lejos o algo así..

Suspiro Roxas, 'Bueno, ya estamos aquí Axel', lo miro a los ojos, 'Que quieres hacer ahora?'

'hmmm...' se detuvo a pensar por un rato, sonrió y dijo:

'por que no vamos a la ciudad? Podemos aprovechar para ver como es y de paso, ir a algún restaurante y te invito algo si quieres.' Wow! Roxas jamas -repito- **JAMAS**, había escuchado a Axel decir algo como eso...mucho menos algo a invitarlo a comer! Para Roxas, eso era lo mas romántico que Axel jamas le haya dicho..

Roxas volteo a ver a Axel, ojos llenos de felicidad, sonrió y dijo 'Claro Axel! Vamos!'

x.x.x

'Coronel! Acabamos de recibir un mensaje de la policía local, alguien esta destruyendo la cuidad, Señor!'

'Que? Como que destruyendo la cuidad??' Cuestiono el coronel. Roy Mustang era alto y de cabello negro. Con ojos oscuros (azules tal ves?) y estaba usando un uniforme azul al igual que todos en la habitación, pero a diferencia de ellos, tenia como unos botones de colores en el lado derecho, y en el hombro, unas estrellas que indicaban su rango.

'Así es, Señor! Al parecer son dos individuos de traje negro, uno es alto, parece tener alrededor de 20, pelirrojo, y con unas marcas en su cara..el otro parece ser mas joven, pero rubio.' Contesto la teniente. Riza Hawkeye era casi de la estatura del Coronel, tenia cabello rubio y largo, pero no se notaba mucho ya que lo tenia amarrado hacia atrás. Ella igual tenia puesto el uniforme azul, pero su rango era de teniente.

'Bueno, y sabe con que nos están atacando?' Pregunto el Coronel

'Al parecer uno esta usando dos ruedas plateadas con picos...y el otro parece tener...un par de llaves...?'

'Un par de llaves?' pregunto el coronel, obviamente sorprendido...dime tu cada cuando ves a alguien con dos llaves gigantes?...y de colores, para variar...

'Así es Coronel. Pero, parece que el solo esta ahí parado sin hacer nada...'

Justo en ese momento, la puerta que daba al pasillo se abrió, y una figura alta de cabello negro, brazos cruzados en la espalda, con un parche negro que cubría el ojo derecho, entro a la habitación

'Y bien Coronel? Que piensa hacer al respecto?' Era el Fuhrer, King Bradley. Al oír su voz, todos en la habitación se levantaron de su lugar y saludaron a su líder

'Fuhrer King Bradley! Que sorpresa tenerlo por aquí Señor..con todo respeto, que lo trae a la ciudad de Central, Señor?' Pregunto Mustang curiosamente

'Que acaso no puedo venir a visitarlos de ves en cuando Coronel?' cuestiono el Fuhrer con usa sonrisa en su cara.

'No es eso señor..'

'Ja ja, tranquilo Coronel, era solo una broma. Solo pasaba para decirle que me acabo de enterar de los individuos de negro, y que quiero que usted y el Alquimista de Acero se encarguen de ellos.'

'Pero Fuhrer, yo...' Roy no sabia que decir. _'Pero por que? De todas las personas presentes, de todos los alquimistas estatales, porque me tiene que mandar con Ed!'_

Roy no quería ir con Ed, no por que le cayera mal, sino por que tenia miedo.

Miedo a que tal ves, en uno de sus tantos comentarios le dijera, por accidente, lo que sentía por el, o de que el mismo chico se diera cuenta.

Desde que Ed llego a la oficina de Roy, exigiendo su titulo de Alquimista Estatal, Roy sentía algo por el. Primero pensó que era curiosidad , ya que Ed era el primer menor de edad que se unía al ejercito y se le hacia extraño ver a un niño con un rango tan alto como el de Alquimista Estatal.

No, Roy sabia que era algo mas que pura curiosidad, pero que? Que podría ser ese extraño sentimiento que le causaba querer ver al joven mas y mas seguido? Luego se dio cuenta, era amor.

'Sin excusas ni pretextos Coronel! Quiero ver como los dos mejores Alquimistas de Amestris pelean juntos.' dijo el Fuhrer, sonriendo como siempre.

Suspiro. 'Como usted diga, Señor..

x.x.x.x.x

'Axel!!'

'Que paso Roxy?'

'Deja de hacer eso! Ya destruiste media cuidad!! pensé que íbamos a pasear por la cuidad, no destruirla!!' contesto Roxas

'Pero que no estamos paseando por la ciudad, Roxy?' pregunto Axel en burla

'No! No esto no es pasear por la ciudad Axel!' grito el rubio enojado

'Ay, vamos Roxas! Apenas me estoy empezando a divertir! Anda, solo unos cuantos edificios mas y ya!' sugirió el pelirrojo

'No Axel! Pensé que querías ir a otros mundos para que pasáramos mas tiempos juntos! No para destruirlos!'

Axel no pudo evitar reírse al comentario de Roxas.

'Ja ja ja!! enserio pensaste eso? Roxas, tu sabes lo mucho que me gusta quemar cosas como la cocina, el castillo, edificios...ciudades...(personas...niños..)...y aparte, quería ir a otro mundo porque ya nos conocen en los demás..y tu sabes que nos tienen en sus listas de "los mas buscados"!' dijo Axel como si fuera un niño de cinco años.

_'Me pregunto de quien sera culpa...Axel' pensó_ Roxas. Suspiro.

Axel se detuvo por un momento, parecía que se le había ocurrido una idea.

'Vamos Roxas! No te enojes, ya estamos aquí así que mejor aprovechemos...'

Se inclino un poco para quedar a la altura de Roxas, viéndolo cara a cara. Se acerco lentamente y le susurro al oído:

'y si quieres, cuando terminemos aquí podemos buscar un hotel y divertirnos un poco mas...o sino podemos regresar al castillo e ir a mi cuarto, lo que te haga sentir mas cómodo..' paso sus dedos por su cuello, lentamente moviéndose hacia su pecho.

Roxas se sonrojo tanto, parecía un tomate, y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

Embobado, Roxas apenas y logro contestarle al pelirrojo

'Emm...bueno s-si quieres, p-po-podemos seguir un r-rato mas Axel...'

Se levanto el pelirrojo, sonrió y dijo:

'Gracias Roxas!...mira porque no seguimos con aquel edificio?'

X.X.X.X

Bueno, este capitulo es mas serio que el anterior, y un poco mas largo tambn...

XD jaja pobre Roxas, Axel es TAN manipulativo :3 me recuerda a mi XD jeje y lo peor es que roxas no sabe q hacer cuando axel le dice ese tipo d cosas xD

jeje mi primera ves escribiendo una escena 'lime' o como le quieran decir XD jaja parece que d alguna manera me ayudo leer tantos fics 'lemon' XDD el fandub d Vanilla ayudo tambn! (han notado como las cosas yaoi/yuri tienen nombres d cosas dulces? Lemon, lime, vanilla, etc.)

Tal ves haga mas x3 fue divertido xP (si soy depravada y que?! O.o)

Ah!! por cierto, el prox capi empieza la batalla entre los alquimistas y los incorporeos! :D

Comenten!! manden Reviews!! enserio, xq sino, no podre seguir con el fic...(eso o me tardare un buen en subir el siguiente capi .)


	3. Fuego, llamas y algo mas

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes le pertenecen al gran Tetsuya Nomura-sama y a Disney, Fullmetal Alchemist y sus pe

T.T wow, lamento mucho haber tardado tantoooo!! No se que me paso...un día estoy toda inspirada y el otro ya ni se me ocurre nada!! Dx q feo! Pero no se preocupen! ya no tardarme tanto la próxima vez! (solo me tardare el doble d tiempo XD… no como creen es broma o.oU)

Lo bueno d todo esto…es q el capi es mas largo… ¡también tenemos a unos invitados especiales!! Ooo quienes serán?! XD jeje y nuestros queridos piromaniacos se enfrentan en una batalla a la muerte!! (Bueno no a la muerte, pero es igual d emocionante XD) ahem, bueno como q ya me emocione… U¬¬

**Disclaimer**: Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes le pertenecen al gran Tetsuya Nomura-sama y a Disney, Fullmetal Alchemist y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa-sama bla bla ba…

--

**Capitulo 3**

**Fuegos, llamas y algo más.**

"¿Ya casi llegamos?" Pregunto un joven rubio con trenza. Edward Elric no era tan paciente que digamos. Tenia -aunque no lo pareciera- 17 años, y digo aunque no lo pareciera, por que era la verdad. Parecía más bien un mocoso de 14 por su estatura.

Tenía cabello rubio atado en una trenza y ojos del mismo color.

Ed siempre usaba la misma ropa; una camisa negra, pantalones negros, botas negras y un abrigo rojo con una cruz y una serpiente en la espalda.

"Ed, apenas salimos de las oficinas y ¿ya estas preguntando si ya llegamos?" contesto una armadura que caminaba al lado de Ed y media fácil unos dos metros de alto.

"Bueno, ¿que esperabas, Alphonse? Su paciencia es igual que su altura...diminuta". Rió el coronel.

"A QUIEN LE DICES DIMINUTO, EH?!" grito el enano—que diga, Ed.

"Ja ja, ¿ves a lo que me refiero, Al?" se rió de nuevo.

Al solo sonrió y forzó una pequeña risa, del tipo que luego uno hace cuando no sabe que hacer o decir para no quedar mal con nadie.

"Em, bueno ¿y como son estos sujetos coronel?" Alphonse rápidamente trato de cambiar el tema para que Roy dejara por

lo menos un minuto de hacer sus comentarios y evitar que Ed lo medio-mate por hacerlos.

"Por el momento no se sabe mucho de ellos, Al. Solo sabemos que uno es pelirrojo y usa unas como ruedas con picos y el otro es rubio y usa un par de llaves enormes... y que están causando caos en la ciudad por razones desconocidas". Contesto aburridamente Mustang, olvidándose completamente de lo que había pasado hace unos momentos.

"¿No se sabe que tan grabe es el daño que han causado hasta ahora coronel?" pregunto Ed.

Por alguna razón quería saber mas sobre estos sujetos...lo cual era raro, ya que la mayoría de las veces no le importaba de quien o que se trataba su misión, con tal de poder conseguir la piedra filosofal, o por lo menos saber algo mas de ella.

"Hmm...Según los reportes, ellos destruyeron gran parte de la ciudad en solo unos minutos..." contesto Roy en el mismo tono de aburrido.

Ed se puso a pensar por un rato. ¡Talvez estos tipos si tenían algo que ver con la piedra después de todo! La única manera de causar tanto daño en tan poco tiempo era a través de la alquimia, pero aun así, no cualquiera podía causar tanta destrucción como esos dos.

Volteo a ver a Al, le hizo una señal para que se agachara a su altura y así poder decirle algo al oído...o en este caso, al casco.

"¿Oye, crees que tal vez sean homúnculos?" le pregunto en voz baja a Al.

Los homúnculos eran criaturas creadas por la alquimia, en un intento fracasado de revivir a un ser humano. Eran seres incompletos, que lo único que querían era ser humanos de nuevo, pero para ello necesitaban lo que Ed también, la piedra filosofal. Para el, era lógico pensar que tal vez esos tipos eran homúnculos y que estaban ahí por la piedra.

Antes de que Alphonse pudiera contestar, Roy se detuvo y contesto por el.

"No son homúnculos, Ed." como verán, Ed no sabia hablar en voz baja muy bien que digamos...tal vez por eso Roy siempre se enteraba de lo que planeaba y actuaba antes de que el enano pudiera.

"Y por que estas tan seguro de eso, Mustang? ¿Que acaso ya los viste en persona o que?" cuestiono Ed.

El siempre cuestionaba las opiniones y decisiones del Coronel cuando tenía la oportunidad.

"Por que, 'para causar el daño suficiente como para destruir media ciudad en solo unos minutos', según los reportes, tenían que haber sido homúnculos. Solo ellos son lo demasiado poderosos como para causar ese tipo de daño a la ciudad". Dijo el enano sabe-lo-todo.

"Solo por que hayan podido hacer eso, no significa que sean homúnculos Ed. Si quisiera, yo también podría destruir la ciudad como ellos pero eso no significaría que yo sea homúnculo, o no Ed?" trato de explicar Roy. Pero como todos sabemos, Ed era un enano necio y con muy mal carácter (bueno a veces era tierno, pero cuando estaba Roy presente, era demasiado necio)

"A veces pienso que lo eres..." gruño Ed entre sus dientes.

"¿Que dijiste?" pregunto Roy, alzando una ceja.

"! Em no nada! Que siga--" fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Ed, por que en ese momento, se escucho una explosión a unas calles de donde estaban.

"Escucharon eso?!" pregunto Ed sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar.

"Si! Creen que hayan sido los tipos esos?"

"Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo, Al!" contesto Ed.

"Vamos antes de que destruyan algo mas!" Grito el enano rubio y se echaron a correr los tres hacia donde venia la explosión.

x.x.x.x.x

"Oye Axel..."

"Que ocurre Roxy?" pregunto Axel sonriendo.

"Axel...no crees, que ya nos "divertimos" lo suficiente..? Porque no...porque descasamos por un rato?" pregunto Roxas nerviosamente, no sabía si su pelirrojo le iba a tratar de manipular de nuevo o no.

"Em...estoy seguro que de tanta...diversión, te dio hambre...no tienes hambre Axel??" sugirió el ojiazul desesperadamente. Roxas ya no quería que Axel siguiera destruyendo la ciudad...al paso que iban, ya pronto no quedaría nada de ella.

"Hm...Pues no tengo tanta hambre que digamos..." gruño el estomago de Axel, contradiciendo lo que había dicho.

"Ok, tal vez un poco..."

"Ya ves! Ahora, porque no dejamos de destruir la ciudad y nos vamos a comer a algún restaurante??" dijo igual de desesperado como antes.

Agarro el brazo del pelirrojo y lo empezó a jalar hacia donde el suponía estaba algún restaurante, o por lo menos lejos de ahí...

"Ow, Roxas tranquilo! Se que dije que tenia hambre pero no es para tanto..." Axel trato de librar su brazo del rubio, pero este solo lo agarro con más fuerza.

"Pero.." Axel bajo un poco su tono de voz

"Si tu quieres..." el pelirrojo agarro a Roxas de los hombros, se agacho para quedar a su altura.

"Si tu quieres, podemos parar por un rato...después de todo, yo prometí invitarte a comer, cierto?" Axel sonrió y jalo a Roxas hacia el, poniendo ambos brazos alrededor para poder abrazarlo.

"Lamento ser una molestia para ti Roxy. Se que esto de explotar edificios y destruir cosas no son de tu agrado." Lo soltó y lo miro a la cara.

"Pero tienes que entender, que es lo único que me hace feliz...claro, no tan feliz como tu. Solo, te pido que me tengas un poco mas de paciencia, por favor Roxy?" Axel era todo un maestro en manipular a la gente, en especial a cierto rubio de ojos azules.

"Em..Bueno..Esta bien--no, espera! No Axel! No!! No te tendré mas paciencia!" grito Roxas al darse cuenta de las intenciones de este.

"Roxy, que te pasa..?" pregunto el pelirrojo confundido.

"Como que 'que me pasa', Axel?? Tú sabes bien lo que me pasa! Ya estoy harto de que siempre me quieras usar para hacer lo que quieras!" contesto el rubio enfadado.

"Roxas, no se de que me hablas..." contesto igual de confundido el pelirrojo.

"No te hagas Axel! Ambos sabemos que tu tratabas de convencerme de que te dejara seguir con tu 'diversión'!" esta ves grito mas fuerte, su cara se estaba poniendo roja del coraje.

"Roxas tranquilo!" El pelirrojo agarro a Roxas de las manos, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

"No Axel! No es justo!" Roxas siguió gritando.

"Roxas por favor, solo-"

"No! Tu solo me quieres como tu juguete y estoy harto de ser tratado como tal, Axel!"

"Roxas eso no-"

"No! Estoy harto de que solo me quieras para usarme y no porque realmente me ames!"

"Ya basta Roxas!" Axel alzo su brazo derecho y le dio una bofetada a Roxas.

Roxas se detuvo...Axel…Axel le había pegado.

Roxas no lo podía creer, Axel, su compañero, su novio! le había dado una bofetada en la cara.

Axel soltó la mano con la que sostenía a Roxas, arrepintiéndose de lo que había hecho.

"Roxas, lo siento, no era mi intención" dijo Axel, no sabia por que había hecho eso...y honestamente, no era su intencion.

Roxas no contesto, solo se quedo callado, aun sorprendido.

"Roxas, por favor! a lo que yo me refería con 'tenerme un poco mas de paciencia', era que me esperaras a que llamara a los Incorporeos para que levantaran aquel edificio que tire...no para seguir destruyendo la ciudad." explico el pelirrojo lo mas honestamente posible...tal vez el manipular a alguien, no era lo en lo único que pensaba Axel.

Roxas siguió callado.

'_Entonces por eso me dijo que le tuviera un poco mas de paciencia...el se dio cuenta de que ya no quería que siguiera...'_

Miro al suelo, cerró sus manos, haciéndolas en puños. Roxas se sentía como un tonto.

"Por que...Por que no me explicas las cosas antes, Axel?" grito Roxas, con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Roxas, yo-" trato de contestar el pelirrojo, pero fue interrumpido por su joven rubio quien puso su cabeza en el pecho de este y lo abrazo, sus manos amarrándose fuertemente de la gabardina negra del pelirrojo.

"La próxima ves..." lo soltó un momento para limpiarse una lagrima del ojo.

"la próxima ves, se mas exacto y explícame bien, Axel." lo abrazo aun mas fuerte.

"Lo haré, Roxas" contesto Axel y puso sus brazos alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de su Roxas, abrazándolo.

x.x.x.x.x

"Vamos Ed, ¿que no puedes correr mas rápido?"

"Aahh!! Déjame en paz Mustang!!... ¡Al, dile que me deje en paz!!"

"¿No le puedes decir tu Ed…?"

"Ja ja, ¿que pasa Ed? ¿Necesitas de tu hermanito para callarme?"

"¡Claro que no!... ¡Cállate!!"

"¿No creen que en ves de estar peleando deberíamos de apurarnos...?"

"Si tienes razón Al"

Después de correr por un lapso de alrededor de dos minutos y medio, a lo lejos se empezaban a ver dos figuras con gabardinas negras.

"¡Mira hermano! Crees que esos sean los-"

"¡OIGAN!! USTEDES LOS DE NEGRO!!" Nuestro rubio enano grito tan fuerte, que los tipos de negro lo escucharon y giraron a ver de quien era.

"¡SI USTEDES! ¿ACASO SON LOS QUE HAN ESTADO DESTRUYENDO LA CIUDAD?"

"Ed, esos no son-" Roy no pudo terminar la oración al ver a los tipos de negro que cuando escucharon la pregunta de Ed, se echaron a correr.

" !OIGAN! DETENGANSE!!" grito el enano rubio

" ¿Enserio esperas que le hagan caso a un mocoso como tu, Ed?"

"Ahh!! Cállate Mustang! Al menos ya sabemos que son ellos!"

x.x.x.x.x

"Axel! Apresúrate o nos alcanzaran!"

"No se porque te desesperas tanto, todavía teníamos tiempo para otro beso, Roxy"

Roxas se sonrojo al recuerdo. "C-cállate! y ya te dije que no me digas así!"

A lo lejos se podían oír gritos de alguien pidiendo que se detengan, pero nuestros héroes los ignoraron y solo siguieron corriendo.

"Oye, puedo preguntarte algo Roxas?"

"Ya lo hiciste no?" Dicho rubio contesto burlonamente.

"ja ja, que chistoso…Roxy" dijo el pelirrojo sarcásticamente.

"Que no me digas así!" El pelirrojo sonrió al ver que su compañero se quejaba del apodo.

"Bueno, que querías preguntar, Axel?"

"Ah claro, estem….por que corremos?" Roxas, quien iba enfrente del pelirrojo, se detuvo al oír la pregunta, lo que causo que Axel casi se estrellara con el rubio.

"¿Cómo que por que corremos? Axel, es obvio que saben de lo que has hecho y seguramente vienen a arrestarnos!"

"¿Lo que yo hice? Roxas, tu también ayudaste sabes, no me eches toda la culpa"

"Solo porque accidentalmente empuje a esa viejita mientras cruzaba la calle y cayo por esa alcantarilla que por alguna razón no estaba tapada, no significa que haya ayudado, Axel!"

"Claro, claro."

Si nuestros héroes fueran un poco mas...atentos, se hubieran dado cuenta que, gracias a que se detuvieron a discutir sobre porque corrían y porque la alcantarilla no estaba tapada, Ed y su grupito se acercaban cada ves mas y mas. Por suerte, Roxas volteo justo a tiempo para darse cuenta.

"Maldita sea, ya casi nos alcanzan" maldijo Roxas

"Y… ¿no vamos a correr?" pregunto el pelirrojo confundido

"No, ya están demasiado cerca...Axel, recuerdas lo que dijo Xemnas?"

"Que no lo molestemos cuando el y Saïx están a solas en su cuarto...?" contesto Axel

"Si-¿Qué?! No Axel, eso no! Lo que dijo sobre los nombres!" aclaro el rubio

"Ah! Que no le digamos Mansex ni Sexman?" Axel enserio pensó que a eso se refería su compañero.

"Axel! Eso no! Dijo que cuando estemos en algún lugar desconocido y tengamos que hablar con alguien, usemos nuestros rangos en lugar de nuestros nombres" explico el ojiazul.

"Ah! Entonces te tengo que decir 'Uke' en ves de "Roxas"?"

Les juro que Axel lo decía lo más honestamente posible, pero el comentario de 'uke' hizo que nuestro querido Roxas se enrojeciera un poco.

"NO! Cuando dije 'rango' me refería a que… sabes que, solo dime 'Numero XIII' en ves de Roxas, ok? Y ponte la capucha, no queremos que nos reconozcan si venimos a este mundo de nuevo." el pobre rubio suspiro e hizo lo que dijo, Axel copiándolo.

Roxas volteo a ver al trío que los acababa de alcanzar.

"Ja! Te dije que me harían caso!" grito el rubio del grupo.

"Ed, ya van cinco veces que me lo dices…" dijo el hombre de azul que se encontraba a la derecha del rubio gritón.

"Em, perdón por la molestia, pero estamos buscando a unos tipos vestidos de negro y queríamos saber si ustedes sabían algo de ellos" explico la armadura de 2m, tan amablemente que uno se preguntaría que hacia con los otros dos.

Justo cuando Roxas abrió su boca para contestarle a la amable armadura, fue interrumpido por el gritón del grupo.

"¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa Al? Es obvio que ellos son!" dijo el rubio de rojo señalando con su dedo a dichos tipos de negro.

Por alguna razón, a Roxas no le agradaba tanto este tal 'Ed' y Axel, quien noto el desagrado de Roxas, le contesto al mocoso gritón.

"Sabes, es de mala educación señalar a los demás; ¿Qué nunca te lo enseñaron tus padres?"

No era la intención de Axel ofender al rubio de rojo, pero el comentario causo que recordara su triste y trágico pasado; el abandono de su padre y la muerte de su madre.

Roxas vio que el comentario también afecto a la armadura emocionalmente y rápidamente trato de cambio el tema. (Porque para Roxas, cuando una armadura de 2m esta herida emocionalmente, significa que pronto se enojaría y eso nunca es bueno. Asi que prefirió ahorrarse ese problema).

"Em, lo que mi compañero quería decir, es que-"

"No nos interesa saber que quería decir tu compañero; Ahora dime, ¿Quiénes son, de donde vienen y por que están destruyendo nuestra ciudad?" interrumpió el hombre de azul.

"Nosotros-"

"Yo soy Numero VIII y el," señalo al menor a su derecha. "es Numero XIII, lo captan?" Roxas, -de nuevo- fue interrumpido pero esta ves por el pelirrojo.

"Aja…bueno, dime _"Numero VIII"_, de donde vienen y por que destruyen nuestra ciudad?" interrogo el de azul.

"Bueno, vera nosotros…-" esta ves, fue Axel a quien no dejaron terminar de hablar, ya que se abrieron dos portales y de ellos salieron otros invididuos con trajes idénticos a los de Numero VIII y XIII, pero a diferencia de ellos, traían la cara descubierta.

Uno tenia el cabello en un color que parecía entre azul y púrpura plateado, y le cubría el ojo derecho. El otro lo tenía castaño claro y con un corte que parecía que se había peleado con las tijeras y perdió, pero de alguna manera se veía bien.

"Ax, Xemnas dice que…-"el chico de cabello azul/púrpura plateado se detuvo al ver al trío enfrente de ellos. "Vaya, parece que no puedes ir a ningún lugar sin que te metas en líos, verdad?"

"Zexy! No seas tan así con Aku-chan! No es su culpa que siempre se meta en problemas como este!" protesto su compañero.

"IX, ¿Que dijo el Superior sobre usar nuestros nombres en lugares como este?" pregunto "Zexy".

"…dijo que usemos nuestros rangos en ves de nuestros nombres…"

"Buen niño" 'Zexy' saco una caja de galletas y le dio una a IX por haber contestado correctamente su pregunta.

"Si ya terminaron su escenita…me gustaría que me contestaras mi pregunta, VIII" dijo el de traje azul.

"Ah, cierto, tu pregunta…em… ¿Cuál era?" Axel no tenía muy buena memoria que digamos.

Roy suspiró. Harto de todas las idioteces por las que había pasado el día de hoy; decidió mejor arreglar este asunto con los tipos de negro en una pelea. "Sabes que, ignora mi pregunta; que tal si arreglamos esto en una pelea? Tu y tu amigo contra nosotros tres"

Qué les dije.

"Pero que pasara con los otros dos, coronel?" señalo la armadura a los nuevos integrantes del grupo, Zexion y Demyx.

"No te preocupes! Zex-- VI y yo no venimos a pelear! ¿Verdad VI?" contesto felizmente Demyx por el coronel.

"Así es"

"Bueno, entonces-"

"Espera!" interrumpió VIII.

"Que sucede?"

"Hagamos esto un poco mas interesante; en ves de que peleemos todos contra todos, hagamos como un torneo! Tú y tu armadura pelearan contra mí, mientras que el enano de rojo peleara contra XIII. Si nosotros ganamos, nos dejas ir sin ningún problema y nos pagaran una cena en el restaurante mas caro que haya en esta ciudad."

"Pero para que una ce…ok, y si nosotros ganamos?" Roy prefirió no preguntar sobre la cena.

"Podrán hacer todo lo que quieran con nosotros dos; y pagaremos por todos los daños causados."

Roy lo pensó por un momento. "De acuerdo. Pero antes, me gustaría ver la cara de mis oponentes".

"Ah, claro!" VIII bajo su capucha, revelando su cabello carmesí, ojos verdes y debajo, unos tatuajes con forma de lagrimas negras. Roxas se tuvo que limpiar la sangre que empezó a salir de su nariz.

El pelirrojo miro a su compañero -quien no lograba limpiarse la sangre- y le dijo que hiciera lo mismo.

"ah! si" Roxas hizo lo que le dijeron pero en lugar de que le sangrara la nariz, Axel solo babeo.

Zexion saco dos pañuelos. Le ofreció uno al rubio ojiazul quien rápidamente lo acepto e intento limpiarse de nuevo, y uno al pelirrojo quien no había notado la saliva que caía de su boca.

"Si ya terminaron de limpiarse, me gustaría empezar con nuestra pelea." Dijo el coronel mientras sacaba de su bolsillo izquierdo un guante blanco con un símbolo rojo.

Ed junto sus manos y transformo su brazo derecho en una especie de espada que parecía estar unida a dicho brazo.

"Whoa!! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?!" pregunto IX, quien todo este tiempo había estado comiendo la galleta que le habían dado

"Trasmuto su brazo usando alquimia, IX." Contesto Zexion.

"Oh" después de eso, Demyx permaneció callado porque la autora ya no quería escribir mas diálogos y quería apurarse para llegar a la parte emocionante de la historia.

"Oye, güerito de rojo, trasmuta la calle para que podamos pelear a gusto, no?" dijo el pelirrojo.

"¿Porqué tengo que hacer lo que me pides?" contesto dicho güero.

"Bueno, porque sino lo haces, lo que queda de la ciudad se destruirá por la pelea…y ustedes no quieren eso, ¿cierto?" tenían que admitirlo, Axel tenia razón.

"Es cierto" el coronel miro a Ed, "Haz lo que dice, Ed"

"Solo porque _tú_ me lo pides..." gruño Ed entre sus dientes, por suerte nadie lo escucho.

Junto sus manos de nuevo y las coloco sobre el suelo.

Empezó a temblar y el área de la calle fue ampliada, recorriendo los edificios para que no sufrieran más daños.

"¿Así esta bien?" pregunto Ed al pelirrojo.

"Si, pero ¿Dónde se sentara la audiencia?"

"¿Cuál audiencia? ¡Solo están esos dos!" protesto el rubio de rojo, señalando a VI y IX.

"Esta audiencia" Axel trono sus dedos y miles de incorpóreos con playeras rojas que decian 'Fan de Axel' y 'I Axel' aparecieron al instante.

Ed, quien estaba a punto de explotar gracias al pelirrojo, trasmuto del suelo unos escalones alrededor de ellos para que pareciera tipo coliseo.

"Gracias amiguito" Axel ordeno a los incorpóreos que tomaran asiento, Zexion y Demyx igual se sentaron.

"Ok, primero pelearemos yo y VIII, después Ed y Al contra XIII, de acuerdo?" indico el coronel a todos.

Todos menos Al acordaron con lo que dijo Mustang. "Lo siento coronel, pero no quiero participar en la pelea contra XIII"

"¿Por qué no Al? Ocurre algo?"

"No, no es eso. Es solo, siento como si el y yo tengamos algo en común, como si ambos carezcamos de algo muy importante, pero no se que..." Roxas miro a la armadura y sonrió, entendiendo un poco lo que quería decir.

"Bien, entonces nos iremos a sentar" y con eso, Ed, Al y Roxas se fueron con VI y IX.

x.x.x.x.x

"¿Estas listo Numero VIII?"

"Yo siempre. Pero, ha de ser fastidioso tener que decir mi número a cada rato. Mi nombre es Axel, lo captas?"

"Axel. Lindo nombre, Yo soy el Coronel Roy Mustang"

Axel se sorprendió un poco. _"¿Coronel? Nunca me imagine que mandarían al ejercito por nosotros"_

"Bueno, ya que nos conocemos un poco mejor," Axel extendió sus brazos y de sus manos aparecieron dos discos envueltos en llamas, uno en cada mano. Después de unos segundos, las llamas desaparecieron y el pelirrojo tomo sus chakrams por las manijas.

"no te me vayas a morir." Sonrió el pelirrojo.

Mientras Axel hacia su pequeña demostración de cómo invocaba sus chakrams, Roy simplemente acomodo el guante blanco que había sacado momentos atrás.

"Veo que usas el fuego, Axel"

"Ja ja, así es, es mi elemento favorito. ¿Qué me dice de usted coronel, algún elemento que sea de su agrado?"

"Solo le diré que no me dicen El Alquimista de fuego' por nada"

"Alquimista de fuego, eh? Muy original, pero no como 'Rafaga de Llamas Danzantes'." Axel rió al mencionar su apodo de la Organización.

"Ya basta de tanta platica. Empeze-" Axel fue interrumpido por el coronel, quien hizo que el área donde se encontraba el pelirrojo, explotara.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¡Ese fue un disparo apresurado!" se quejo el pelirrojo.

"Un soldado prefiere la prisa a la inteligencia, no existen disparos apresurados. Golpea pronto y terminaras pronto." Roy trono sus dedos, creando otra explosión. Por suerte Axel se movió justo a tiempo para evadir el ataque del coronel.

"Te crees muy rápido, eh? ¡Veamos que tal lo eres ahora!" El suelo prendió fuego. Axel aprovecho el momento y lanzo ambos chakrams al coronel, quien estaba ocupado tratando de no quemarse.

"¡CORONEL CUIDADO!"

Roy volteo y logro esquivar el ataque del pelirrojo. Todo gracias al aviso del enano de rojo.

"Ah, que lindo! Su noviecito se preocupa por usted, coronel!" Axel burlo. Los chakrams regresaron a el como un par boomerangs.

El coronel se sonrojo al comentario y contesto vergonzosamente. "¡Ed, no es mi novio!" Ya un poco enojado, Roy volvió a tronar sus dedos y esta vez creo una explosión aun más grande que la anterior, destruyendo parte del coliseo.

Axel, quien todo este tiempo estuvo estudiando cuidadosamente los ataques del coronel, descubrió que las explosiones venían del guante blanco que traía puesto.

"_Si logro distraerlo lo suficiente, podré acercarme y quitarle el guante. O por lo menos dañarlo un poco."_

Axel sonrió burlonamente "Vamos, ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto"

"Deja de decir tonterías!" Roy volvió a atacar. Con cada burla que el pelirrojo hacia, sus explosiones cada mes eran más y más grandes.

"Ya te dije que solo trabaja con migo!" grito el coronel. La explosión fue tan grande, que cubrió gran parte del coliseo en una nube gris de humo.

"¿Entonces no te sientes atraído hacia el?" solo se podía escuchar la voz del pelirrojo ahora.

"Por supuesto que no" contesto el coronel, buscando a su oponente.

"_Ahora es mi oportunidad"_

Axel apareció detrás de Mustang y le susurro al oído. "Pero talvez el si"

El pelirrojo aprovecho la impresión que el comentario le causo al coronel y con su chakram izquierdo, corto la tela del guante.

"Ja! Sin tu guante ya no puedes hacer mas explosiones! Lero lero!"

Roy solo sonrió y saco otro guante de su bolsillo.

"¿Dos?" Axel salto y justo antes de que lanzara sus chakrams al coronel, fue interrumpido por una voz desconocida.

"Vaya, vaya. Veo que alguien ya hizo el trabajo de destruir media ciudad por nosotros, no es cierto Lujuria?"

--

oooo! les dije que iban a ver invitados especiales! Jaja, veran mas de ellos en el siguiente capi.

Espero que les haya gustado la pelea de nuestros piromaniacos favoritos…no soy muy buena con las escenas como esas, pero almenos intente XD

(Y en verdad lo siento por tardarme tanto TT.TT )

Ahora si, les juro por lo que mas quiera, que el proximo capitulo lo subire lo mas pronto posible!! (si puedo, lo subire manana en la noche o sino el lunes)

Bueno… si se preguntan porque la escenita dramatica de axel y roxas, hace unos dias lei un fic que era tan dramatico que ni se porque lo lei...pero de todos modos me gusto mucho y creo que influyo en mi historia….

La personalidad que le di a axel originalmente no me gusto, y como vieron la cambie a una mas…tranquila, pero igual de comico :D (noten el lero lero de axel…ahora actua como un niño de 5 años XDDD aah, por eso lo quiero :3 )


	4. Ukes

**Disclaimer**: Ningún personaje y/o programa de televisión mencionado me pertenece…bla bla bla…a excepción del personaje que menciona Zexion. :3

--

**Capitulo 4**

**Ukes**

Ustedes se estarán preguntando que tanto hacían nuestros lindos y no tan inocentes ukes mientras Axel y Roy presumían sus 'técnicas de ataque'.

El orden en el que se encontraban era: Al, Ed, Roxas, Zexion y Demyx. Al en el extremo izquierdo y Demyx en el derecho. Por desgracia, se tuvieron que sentar los cinco hasta el último piso del coliseo.

"¿Qué tanto estarán diciendo, Ed?"

"No lo se Al, pero parece que el payaso de rojo se esta tomando todo esto como un simple juego."

Ed volteo a ver a XIII "Tu que lo conoces, ¿siempre se comporta así?" pregunto señalando al pelirrojo.

"VIII? Ja ja, si. Para el todo es un juego..."

"Ya veo… ¿y esos dos se la pasan así todo el día?" Ed señalo a Zexion y a Demyx quienes desde que empezó la pelea, no hacían nada más que explorar la boca del otro con sus lenguas.

"Em…"

Zexion retiro su lengua por un momento. "Por cierto Rox- XIII," limpio un poco de saliva de su labio. "El Superior quiere hablar con tigo y VIII. Dice que recibió una queja de Lupito, ya quiere que le paguen los 95 munny que le deben."

"Lupito?"

"Si, el dueño del café Internet, o 'cyber'como muchos le dicen…el que ustedes usaron antes de venir a este mundo..?."

"Ah! Pero…¿Pensé que se llamaba Pancracio...?"

"Si, pero tu sabes que me gusta poner apodos; y cuando lo vi, pensé '_Este tipo tiene cara de Lupito'_ y así le puse."

Zexion volteo a ver cuidadosamente al rubio que se encontraba a la izquierda de Roxas.

"Ah, ya veo."

Tratando de cambiar un poco el tema, Al por fin hizo la pregunta que todos querían oír (todos siendo Ed y Al)

"Numero XIII, ¿Tu, VIII, VI y IX tienen un nombre propio o así se llaman?"

VIII volteo a ver a Zexion (quien ahora trataba de desabrochar la gabardina de su compañero) como pidiéndole permiso para contestarle a la armadura, pero decidió decirle de todos modos.

"Si, tenemos nombre propio. El pelirrojo que vieron hace rato se llama Axel, el del cabello que parece plateado es Zexion y el otro es Demyx. Yo soy Roxas, mucho gusto." Sonrió y ofreció su mano derecha.

Al tomó la mano y regreso el saludo. "Yo soy Alphonse Elric y el es mi hermano mayor, Edward" señalo al rubio de su izquierda.

Roxas miro a Ed por un momento. "¿Tu hermano mayor? no lo parece."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso, eh?" grito el rubio de rojo.

"Nada! Es solo que no me imagine que tu fueras el mayor-" Roxas fue interrumpido por Zexion.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"Cumplo 18 en unas semanas"

Demyx, quien milagrosamente había estado callado todo este tiempo, no pudo aguantarse la risa que le causo la edad del rubio de rojo.

"¿Vas a cumplir 18? ¡Ja ja ja! no eres un poco…**pequeño**?"

"¡Cállate!" Ed se puso rojo del coraje.

Zexion, volteó a ver a su compañero de la derecha. "Demy, ¿Qué te he dicho de no burlarse de la estatura de los demás?"

"…que no lo haga porque es malo…" Demyx miro al suelo como un niño cuando lo acaban de regañar.

"Muy bie-" Zexion fue interrumpido por el sonido de una alarma.

Demyx volteo a su reloj azul de las Chicas Superpoderosas, (que fue un regalo de Zexion por cierto) con Burbuja en la carátula y en ves de las manecillas, los brazos de la Chica de azul indicaban que ya eran las 6:00 PM.

Eso solo significaba una cosa…

"WAA!! ZEXY!! ZEXY!!YA EMPEZO!! PUEDO IR A VERLO?!" grito y brinco el chico de cabello castaño claro lleno de emoción.

"Claro, grabalo por mi, ok Demy?"

"SI!!" y con eso, Demyx abrió un portal y desapareció, cantando algo sobre una esponja llamada Bob que vivía en una piña debajo del mar.

Parecería como si Zexion hubiera leído la mente de Roxas, porque cuando el rubio abrió su boca para preguntarle de que hablaba su compañero, VI solo contesto.

"Hoy es el maratón especial de Bob Esponja y le prometí a Demyx que lo dejaría verlo si se portaba bien…"

x.x.x.x.x.

Mientras Zexion hacia el intento de explicarle a Roxas quien y que era el tal 'Bob Esponja', Ed y Al permanecieron atentos a la pelea de los piromaniacos.

El suelo donde se encontraban Axel y Roy prendió fuego, y Ed vio el peligro en el que se encontraba su querido-…es decir, _el coronel_, cuando el pelirrojo lanzo sus chakrams hacia el.

"¡CORONEL CUIDADO!"

Roy logro esquivar el ataque del pelirrojo. Todo gracias a Ed.

Todos voltearon a ver al rubio que ahora se encontraba rojo por haber gritado tan fuerte.

"Em…no quería que lo lastimara…?" Ed no pudo pensar en una mejor excusa y rió nerviosamente.

Zexion y Roxas voltearon a verse y sonrieron maliciosamente.

VI invoco un libro negro, con el símbolo de la Organización como portada y empezó a leer uno de los tantos conjuros que traía. Cuando este termino, una replica exacta del Coronel Roy Mustang apareció ante el rubio de trenza. Única diferencia: este traía una mini-falda azul en lugar de pantalones.

"C-co-coronel! Que h-hace aquí? Pensé q-que estaba a-allá abajo p-pe-peleando…s-señor!" Ed se puso rojo como un tomate.

"_Y de donde saco la mini-falda…?"_

"Prefiero estar aquí con tigo, Edward" El 'coronel' se acerco y paso su mano por la cara del rubio.

"Pe-pero coronel! U-usted debe de estar a-abajo..." Ed trato de quitar la mano de su cara pero Mustang lo detuvo. La replica se acerco aun mas y le susurro al oído.

"Soy mejor arriba que abajo, si sabes a lo que me refiero Ed" Roy pasó sus labios por el cuello del pobre rubio y le beso.

Ed, quien cada vez se ponía más y más rojo, hizo todo lo que pudo por tirar al coronel; pero por desgracia, término en el suelo.

A lo lejos, se podían oír millones de niñas gritando 'kyaa!' y 'kawaii!', la autora entre ellas.

La replica acerco su cara con la del pobre rubio hasta que sus narices apenas y tocaban.

"Ed, dime una cosa… ¿Tu… me amas...?" Roy miro fijamente los ojos de Ed, azul oscuros miraban dorados.

"Yo…."

"Contéstame Edward Elric"

"Yo…si, ¡Si, Lo amo coronel!" Ed por fin dijo lo que tanto tenía miedo de decir; cerró sus ojos, abrazo al coronel y lo beso.

"Vaya, parece que nuestro querido amigo Elric esta enamorado de su superior, no que sea algo fuera de lo común, verdad Roxas?" Tan pronto como el joven de cabello plateado interrumpió el apasionado beso del coronel y el alquimista de acero, la replica desapareció; dejando al rubio tirado en el suelo, solo.

Ed abrió sus ojos al oír el comentario. "¿Co...Coronel...?" volteo a ver a Zexion y le exigió que le explicara que había pasado.

"Era una ilusión. El coronel al que acabas de besar y confesar tu amor, era nada mas que una simple ilusión."

"¿QUE?! COMO PUDISTE? TE VOY A-" el rubio, quien ahora estaba rojo, no de la vergüenza, sino del coraje, fue interrumpido por su hermano menor quien lo sostuvo del brazo.

"AL! SUELTAM-"

"Ed, déjalo, no lo hizo con mala intención." La armadura trato de tranquilizar un poco a su hermano, quien ahora se encontraba temblando del enojo.

"Así es Ed, todo este tiempo Zexion y yo vimos como te preocupabas por el coronel y queríamos ver si sentías algo por el o no." Trato de explicar el otro rubio.

"Y parece que teníamos razón. Piénsalo así Elric, al menos ya te desahogaste y pudiste decir lo que tanto habías querido, cierto?" Ed tenía que admitir, por mucho que le doliera, el tipo de cabello plateado tenia razón

"cierto…" tan pronto la conversación termino, un portal oscuro apareció y de el salio el miembro de castaño claro que todos aman.

" ¿Demyx? ¿Qué haces aquí, pensé que estabas viendo el maratón?"

"Nah, resulta que eso es la próxima semana. ¿De que me perdí?"

"Nada importante, solo estábamos-" Zexion fue interrumpido por una voz desconocida.

"Vaya, vaya. Veo que alguien ya hizo el trabajo de destruir media ciudad por nosotros, no es cierto Lujuria?"

Todos voltearon a ver de donde venia la voz.

"!Envidia!"

* * *

jaja bueno, para los que se preguntaban que hacían los ukes mientras Axel y Roy peleaban… aquí les dedico el 4 capitulo! o!

Pobre Ed, lo hago sufrir mucho XDD no que tenga nada en contra de el, es solo que…es divertido! XD

Y Lupito/Pancracio esta inspirado en un chavo que conoci hace muuuucho tiempo y una chava de mi salon le decia 'Lupito'. El nombre 'Pancracio' fue una sugerencia de mi amiga Rovex :3 quien todos los dias tiene que lidiar con migo y mis burradas XD


End file.
